


Cracked Door

by fictional_psychedelics



Category: The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Drabbleish, M/M, One Shot, Pure Smut Fluff, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_psychedelics/pseuds/fictional_psychedelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exiting the bathroom, Micky began to comb through his dampened hair, humming a tune the gang had recently been playing through.</p><p>He did this on his way to his and Mike's bedroom. Doing a little turn as he opened the door, he hadn't suspected a single soul to be home. Last he remembered, the guys had said they were headed to the beach the rest of the evening and mentioned probably heading to a party after sun down. Micky hadn't gone, taking the chance to have a chill evening to himself.</p><p>So all that said and done, Micky last expected to find a sorta lumpy figure underneath Mike's bed sheets. Was there an intruder - a burglar? </p><p>Oh heavens, no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked Door

Micky felt a chill run up his spine as he stepped out the shower, steam rising from his reddened skin. He quickly tip-toed to the counter top, grabbed the towel, and began to dry down every inch of his dripping wet body. When satisfied, he wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed the comb. Exiting the bathroom, Micky began to comb through his dampened hair, humming a tune the gang had recently been playing through.

He did this on his way to his and Mike's bedroom. Doing a little turn as he opened the door, he hadn't suspected a single soul to be home. Last he remembered, the guys had said they were headed to the beach the rest of the evening and mentioned probably heading to a party after sun down. Micky hadn't gone, taking the chance to have a chill evening to himself.

So all that said and done, Micky last expected to find a sorta lumpy figure underneath Mike's bed sheets. Was there an intruder - a burglar? Oh heavens, no. Micky eyed the bed carefully, moving the comb from his hair and holding it in a self-defense manner.

Wait, was there moaning? There was definitely moaning. Why was there moaning-

"Oh, Mick.."

And that definitely was Mike's voice - and Micky's name. Something about that made Micky's cheeks heat up, his dick twitching ever so slightly. Micky lowered the comb slowly. Now that he thought about it, he thought he could faintly hear panting. Out of pure curiosity, he neared the bed, hesitant on whether or not he should even bother. But curiosity was getting the best of him as he slowly sat on the bed side and began to pull the sheets down.

As soon as Mike was visible, the Texan jerked up and slammed against the bed back. "Woah, shit-!" He was about to announce a plea of an apology when Micky slid his hand beneath the depths of the covers and taking Mike full in his hand. Mike had a mixed emotion look - that of confusion, shock, and pleasure. It almost made Micky laugh.

"Relax, babe." Micky whispered almost seductively, beginning to stroke Mike, up and down, with slow ease. He leaned forward, taking Texan's lips with his own. Their kiss became a little more sloppier, their tongues overlapping one another in a fierce, enticing kiss. Pulling away from the kiss, Mike arched his neck back, his forehead against the bed back, eyes closed and mouth gaped open. Micky took the advantage, nipping at his neck as his stroking began to take up more speed.  
Occasionally his fingers graced his balls with each motion of his hand. It was only a few moments later that Micky had Mike coming in his very hand.

Everything was still for a moment as Micky left trails of butterfly kisses against the older man's neck. After a moment, Micky pulled away and spoke up, "Thought you were down at the beach." Mike's chest rose and fell in a steady, quick motion. Mike opened one eye, still leaned back as he chuckled under his breath.

"Was gonna, but ya had the bathroom door cracked." He lazily smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i did a dolenzmith
> 
> soz sorry for you guys to read this terribly written smut  
> otl


End file.
